Blood Bond
by xLoveless19
Summary: Once you die usually that is where everything ends, but for Sasuke it's different. He wasn't prepared for his fate after death. On Halloween night, while sitting in his empty house, Sasuke receives a surprise visit that has him spiraling out of control. SasuNaru


**It's that time of year again! Happy Halloween my lovelies! I was going to upload the sequel to my oneshot _Desirable _for this month since it'd make a year since I first posted it, but it's no where near being completed and I don't think I'll have it done before the end of the month. Sorry! D; But people asked, and it IS in progress :) **

**So to make up for it, I decided to write another one-shot for the month of Halloween! ^w^ So unlike in _Desirable _where Sasuke was an incubus, guess what Sasuke will be in here! ;D So hope you enjoy! **

**Also, if anyone likes reading with a little music playing, I suggest playing either these two songs while you read ;D **

**Relaxing Music: Winter Breath or Relaxing Music: Night Mist**

**Both by AdrianvonZiegler on youtube :) I listened to it while writing and it really set me in the mood xD Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the idea of Sasuke being a vampire. Wonder who made the very 1st vampire Sasuke fic though...**

~Blood Bond~

The world was a lot more mysterious and unforgiving than what the average person would believe. Who knew that what people believed to only be myths and tall tales actually to be real? The only problem with these tales were that...they weren't a hundred percent accurate.

With a heavy sigh Sasuke stared out the window from his bedroom. It was nighttime. The moon was out in full and he felt a strange alluring feeling towards it. Utter loneliness is what it brought out of him. And a heavy heart that no longer pumped with life. He never thought he'd know what a dead heart would feel like. But of course, he also never knew that he was _this_ either.

Sasuke turned away from the window when he started to see small trick or treaters roaming the street. They all passed his house because it was labeled taboo after the incident. But he still didn't want to see them in case the blood lust kicked in.

It made him feel sick. The only time his dead heart made any kind of movement, was when he saw a live human being. The smell of their sweat, the sight of their flushed cheeks, the warmth of their skin, the sound of their beating heart...

It was only then that his dead heart ached to beat once more and pump _their _blood through his body and allow him to truly feel alive once more, even if only for a short time. Sasuke laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His entire room looked like a warfare struck it. Dents in the walls, ripped pillows and sheets, deep gashes in the floorboards, the bed nearly broken in half, glass shards from his mirror scattered, and blood staining what was left of the carpet.

The reason behind the destruction of his room was when he woke up and discovered what had happened to him. For nearly his entire life, Sasuke had been alone. Occasionally his brother checked in on him to give him money and pay bills, but other than that, he had lived on his own. The only thing that kept him on the right track was the bond he had with his best friend.

He had met Naruto towards the end of elementary school when he and his parents moved to their town. With a small smirk, Sasuke recalled their very first encounter. He had called Naruto a moron for tripping and falling on his face when walking to his seat. From then on it was history between them. Never apart, always growing closer and closer together. Even after the tragic death of his parents, Naruto never forgot to smile and be happy. Even though now he was alone like Sasuke.

But Naruto had kept telling him it was alright because he still had him. And that had meant the world to Sasuke. As selfish as it was to be happy that Naruto felt the same pain as he did, he was glad his friend didn't mind. He now had someone to help cope with it.

However, now he felt like an utter traitor. At the time, Naruto was all Sasuke had aside from his brother, and he was all Naruto had. But then...

Sasuke died. He died and left Naruto with absolutely nothing. If only that bastard had not shot and killed him. It was a classic case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The disturbing part of that experience was that he knew he was dead and his body had been dead. But he still opened his eyes and _saw _everything around him. He could hear and touch, and feel the blood still pouring out of his head. Sasuke had felt weak and couldn't move. Even if he had wanted too, he couldn't because his brother had been there and had tied him to his bed.

He remembered too clearly of that night. Itachi had looked different to him. Paler than normal, blood red eyes, and deathly cold to the touch. It had never even occurred to him till that moment that Itachi had never once touched him in his whole life. Aside from how different Itachi appeared, he still held a concerned and sad look in his demonic red eyes.

"_It's alright Sasuke. It'll be over soon. There's still some blood that needs to be drained from your body, but after you'll feel better." _

He had no idea what had been happening at the time, or what Itachi was even doing to him. He wanted it to stop because he just continued to feel colder and colder with every passing minute. His entire body felt like it weighed a ton. Shortly after he had blacked out.

When he drifted back to consciousness, Itachi had finally told him what had happened. He was a vampire now, like he was. Before Itachi could even explain why, Sasuke had denied it, believing his brother was messing with him. The more Itachi insisted this, Sasuke got angrier and said he was going to stay with Naruto.

"_I'm sorry Sasuke. You can never see Naruto again or anyone else you once knew."_

"_Why the hell not? You're fucking crazy!_"

"_Because you'd end up killing him. You can't see any human being for awhile actually. Not until you can control your blood lust in front of them. And by that time, Naruto would of long since lived out the rest of his life span." _

He could never see his best friend again. The last time he did was at his fake funeral. Fake to him, but real to everyone else. Especially Naruto. The blonde had been a mess. While he stood in the shadows unseen with his brother keeping a sharp eye on him, he watched as Naruto fell apart. His tear stained face, anguished puffy red eyes, and disheveled appearance. It was the only time he could see his best friend before the actual blood lust for humans hit him full force.

So now here he was locked away in his house. Itachi had left earlier that morning to take care of some things and promised to be back tonight with blood.

The thought of it sickened him, but since he became a vampire, Sasuke had not been fed yet. And he honestly did need it and soon. His throat felt parched and he was beginning to breathe heavily. Occasionally his body twitched a few times, as if it were ready to spring into action at any moment. It still felt so weird to him. His heart no longer functioned, but most of his other organs still did. He didn't exactly need to breathe but his lungs still worked. His body, for lack of a better word, felt dead to him. Which it was in a sense.

Sasuke turned over on his bed and buried his face into the only pillow that wasn't totally ruined. He hoped Itachi would get here soon. He was starting to feel a little stir crazy.

The sound of the front door opening caught Sasuke's attention. At first he thought it was Itachi, but then the faint sound of a beating heart reached his hypersensitive ears. Slowly he lifted himself from his bed and walked towards his door, but stopped before he opened it.

Someone was downstairs. They shouldn't be here, this house was sealed off by the police. And how did they even get in? The front door had been locked.

Sasuke grabbed the doorknob and was contemplating whether or not he should go and see who it was. Itachi had warned him to stay out of sight. He was supposed to be dead, no one could know that he actually wasn't. Plus, it was dangerous. Not for him, but for whoever was downstairs.

Footsteps echoed throughout the house. They were slow, cautious footsteps. As if the person was looking around, unsure of what to do. Or they were looking for something in particular. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. This person was probably a burglar, taking advantage of the fact that now no one supposedly lived here to steal what was left before Itachi sold the place.

Without a second thought, Sasuke opened the door and slowly made his way down the hallway to the stairs, being careful to stick to the shadows. He didn't care if his brother became infuriated with him for leaving his room when there was an intruder. Sure, he was most likely going to kill this person the moment he laid eyes on them, but they deserved it for trespassing.

The sound of that beating heart got louder. Sasuke's breath hitched a bit as his throat tightened. The amount of blood lust he was feeling right now was over whelming. His teeth were aching to sink themselves into that soft, warm skin. To break into it and feel the rush of their hot blood on his tongue. It felt like a hazy cloud had settled itself over his senses. All he could hear was the beating of that heart, pumping all of that rich, thick blood throughout his body.

Gradually, he felt something happening to his eyes. He could see everything so clearly. It was pitch black, but he was still able to see every speck of detail on _everything_. It felt like his eyes were pulsating. Sasuke didn't know why or what was going on, but he didn't question it. All he bothered to care about was the rush of excitement in his empty veins as he drew closer and closer to the living room. To where the heart continued to beat, sometimes a little slow, sometimes quickening in it's pace. As if teasing his senses and saying-

_I'm right here. Follow my voice, and you'll find me. _

_Come and I will grant you all that I have. _

It felt like he was in a trance as he carefully walked down the stairs. At the end of the stairs, Sasuke paused. Right around the corner, in the next room was the human. He heard them shuffling around. He heard the distinct sound of them picking something up near the bureau. And that granted him his chance. If they were facing the bureau, then their back was to where Sasuke was.

A rather insane smirk stretched across his face, allowing the front fangs to poke through. Taking a step around the corner, Sasuke saw the human only a few feet away. He barely registered their appearance, his sight was hazy even with his perfect vision. He was too consumed in his blood lust.

The beating of their heart was louder than ever, dangerously coaxing the rabid beast within him that hungered for blood. The next step Sasuke took alerted his cornered prey. With a startled flinch, they whirled around and stared in shock at him. Time seemed to blur by him at that instant.

The human dropped whatever was in their hands from shock. Before a sound was uttered from their lips, Sasuke had lunged at them. He slammed them into the bureau, relishing in the pained shout from their lips. The heart beat quickened ten fold, beating faster and faster. Sasuke could even hear the blood rushing through their veins. Could feel it pulsating under his fingertips, even through the fabric of their clothes.

Hands were clawing desperately at the grip he had on the human. They were shouting, but he couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. It didn't matter, though. The only thing that mattered was the burning thirst that was beginning to drive him mad.

With extreme force, Sasuke slammed the human onto the floor and twisted their hands behind their back. He straddled the person while he shoved their head to the floorboards. This only caused them to struggle more, but that was alright. The more they fought back, the more satisfying the meal would be. Gently, his hand slid through soft strands of hair, then traced the back of their neck until it reached the neckline of their shirt.

Sasuke curled his fingers around the hem of the neckline and pulled it down as far as it could go to reveal that alluring dip between the neck and shoulder. The screams turned into choked sobs, they were begging. The thought of that didn't deter Sasuke's resolve to suck this person dry. They shouldn't of trespassed and try to steal anything from his home.

Leaning down, Sasuke's mouth hovered over the human's neck. They trembled as his breath hit their skin, Sasuke sniffed around the neck, looking for a suitable spot to sink his teeth into. He found it, right at the juncture where the shoulder and base of the neck met. Slowly, tantalizing, he licked from there and trailed his tongue up their neck to their earlobe. A terrified whimper escaped them. It sent a spur of excitement through Sasuke.

Too impatient to toy with his prey any longer, he moved his mouth back to his chosen spot on their neck, and with a powerful snap of his jaw, he sunk his fangs into the sweaty neck. A scream ripped from his preys mouth, causing him to respond with a guttural growl. The blood was hot and thick, and tasted better than he ever could of imagined.

After one harsh suck, Sasuke picked up on what the human was actually saying.

"_Stop. Stop! Sasuke stop!" _

He knew that voice...

With an intense shock that vibrated his entire body, Sasuke's senses finally cleared. He let go of the neck from between his fangs and slowly leaned back. Blood dripped from his mouth as his eyes widened at the sight beneath him. Blond hair, bloodied tan skin, teary blue eyes.

"Naruto-"

Before the full weight of what he had just done could register in his mind, he was suddenly slammed off of Naruto and flew into the wall across the room. It didn't hurt, but it startled the hell out of him, Sasuke scrambled to his hands and feet to attack whoever just struck him but stopped upon seeing his brother.

"I-Itachi! Is he-" Sasuke looked down on the motionless blond on the floor. Did he just-

"Calm down Sasuke, he's still alive."

Itachi looked over at Sasuke. "I need you to relax, I'm just going to pick him up and bring him to one of the guest rooms." He slowly started to kneel down to gather Naruto into his arms. Sasuke was going to follow but stopped himself. Instead he sunk down to the floor, completely stunned now that everything had fully registered.

"It's okay Sasuke. He'll be okay. It's going to be alright..."

No it wouldn't be...he nearly sucked the life out of his best friend. What if he never woke up again?

"Go back to your room Sasuke. Don't come to the guest room. No matter what, stay in your room."

* * *

A immense feeling of heaviness weighed down on his chest. He could hardly breathe...it was so dark as well. Fighting whatever it was that was preventing him from breathing, he sucked in a harsh breath and held it until he couldn't any longer. Slowly, the darkness started to ebb away as his eyes started to move under his eyelids. They felt crusty, but he was able to open them a tiny bit. It was dark, the only source of light was a very small lamp that illuminated a very dim glow.

"You're awake. You recovered faster than I expected, but it could have been the pills I gave you that revived you so quickly."

With great effort, he slowly turned his head towards the sound of the voice and his eyes widened slightly. "Itachi..." His voice was raspy and only now did he feel a sting of pain at his neck. Bringing up a shaking hand from underneath the covers, he moved it towards his neck to touch it, but was stopped half was there.

"Don't touch it. Just leave it be so it can heal. You'll be alright Naruto."

"What...what happened?" His throat felt parched, as he spoke and stared up at Itachi. He couldn't remember much of what happened. Gratefully, Naruto took the glass of water Itachi pulled out of no where to offer him and drank. Half way through he coughed a few times, irritating the wound on his neck.

"You don't remember?" Itachi asked as he stared intently at him.

It made Naruto feel a bit uncomfortable...he couldn't interpret the glint in the others eyes very well since it was so dark. "I-" Naruto paused for a second to try and remember. It took a few minutes but, events that happened not to long ago came rushing back to him. The grip on the glass tightened, his throat tightening, but not from thirst.

"Sasuke...Sasuke is-" He swallowed thickly to force the tears back. "H-He's dead. I still can't believe he's gone-" He sucked in a harsh breath and closed his eyes tightly. "I was home...I had woken up later than usual and skipped school and sat in a daze all day. Tonight's Halloween, and Sasuke and I used to go see horror movies together even though I hate them. It was like tradition and then I'd stuff myself with candy while he ate something healthier and nagged me about how my teeth were gonna rot."

Knowing that these were only just memories now had Naruto choking up. "I don't have anything personal of Sasuke's so I-I came here. I wanted to see it one more time and take something before it was officially put up for sale."

Gently, Itachi pried the glass from Naruto's hand before he broke it by gripping it to hard or dropping it.

"How did you even get in? The entire house was locked up, even the windows."

For a few moments Naruto was quiet except for his heavy breathing and occasional sniffles. After he got a little control over himself Naruto reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a key.

"This was Sasuke's key...he left it at my house before he left the day he was shot." Naruto drew in a shaky breath and laid back down. "I can't believe he's gone...I-"

Naruto stopped for a second, suddenly confused. "Wait I...what happened to me?" Naruto looked up at Itachi. "Why am I in this bed and why does my neck hurt so much? Did I pass out?" He tried to remember what had happened earlier. All he really could remember was being at his house, and then deciding to visit Sasuke's home...

"You've been through a lot Naruto. I think the emotional distress you've been put under caused you to faint when coming into this house, and seeing it completely empty, and Sasuke no longer here."

Slowly Naruto nodded, about to accept this explanation when his neck throbbed once more. "Then why does my neck hurt so much...?" He reached up once more to touch it but Itachi's hand shot out and grabbed his wrists.

"I said not to touch it. Your head was just in an awkward arc, so your neck muscles are sore."

The grip on his wrist and the tone of Itachi's voice...something told him that the man was lying. Naruto tugged at his wrists to get Itachi to let go. Another thing that had hit him was that Itachi seemed totally passive of this. Like it didn't phase him at all that his brother was now gone. No sympathy, no empathy, no _feelings_. Did he even care? At the wake and funeral, Itachi had seemed detached from the whole thing. People thought it was because he was still in shock, but now Naruto didn't believe this to be so.

Ripping his hand away, Naruto was suddenly enraged. Itachi was never there for Sasuke. He only dropped in when it was necessary to pay for bills and to make sure everything was in order. He didn't care about Sasuke. In fact, Itachi was probably glad that Sasuke was dead, he wouldn't have to look after him anymore.

"You're a heartless asshole! How can you just sit there as if nothing has happened? Sasuke, your _brother_, is fucking _dead_! He's gone forever! Do you even care?" Naruto sat up straight as he glared with utter hatred at Itachi. "Do you even know how lonely he was?! He didn't have anyone! We only had each other, and even though you popped in every now and then, _I _was more of a brother to him than you ever were! And now he's gone!"

Tears started to roll down his cheeks during his enraged rant. He was gone..."And I don't believe for one second that what you told me actually happened. Something tells me you're lying!" Itachi was lying, he had to be! Because deep down, something had happened. He came here to take something of Sasuke's to remember him. He had walked in through the front door, had looked around the house a bit and walked into the living room. Across the room he had spotted a picture of Sasuke.

He had walked over to it and picked it up, gazing into the eyes of his now dead friend. It was even one of the rare pictures that had Sasuke smiling. This was the one Naruto had wanted to take with him. It was when he decided to take that when-

Naruto suddenly gasped and his neck throbbed even harder.

"Let me take you home Naruto. I know this whole thing has hit you hard, what you need is to stay home and rest." Itachi reached out to help Naruto stand up when he noticed the shock in his eyes. "Naruto?" He touched his arm to try and gain his attention. "Are you alright?"

Blue eyes locked with Itachi's, his expression turning from shocked to immense disbelief. "Sasuke...I saw Sasuke. I saw him!" Naruto abruptly stood up. "He was there. When I turned around I couldn't believe my eyes that he was standing there, looking completely fine. And then he-"

His breath quickened as he remembered what had happened. "He attacked me..." His voice dropped to an astonishing whisper as his hand slowly trailed up to his neck. "Shoved me to the ground and...bit me-sunk his _teeth_ into my neck and-" His neck throbbed with sheering pain the moment Naruto touched it. The pain was nearly crippling that it sent Naruto falling to his knees and clutching his neck.

Itachi had stood p and stared down at Naruto with a disappointed look in his eyes. The one thing that had caught Naruto's attention though was that his eyes were a deep blood red...

"Itachi, why are-"

"It would have been best if you had taken my story for what it was. I'm sorry Naruto." Itachi knelt down in front of the blonde and stared him in the eyes for a few moments while removing Naruto's hand from his neck. "I know Sasuke means a lot to you, just how you mean a lot to Sasuke, but I can't have you knowing that Sasuke is still around, or what we are. Forgive me."

Naruto's eyes had widened. So he was right, Sasuke really _was _alive! He was-

With a choked gasp, Naruto suddenly realized that Itachi had his cold hand around his throat and was choking him. Immediately his hands starting clawing at Itachi, trying to get his hands off of him before his air supply ran out and he suffocated to death.

But Itachi's grip was lethally tight, he wouldn't even budge. It actually looked like he wasn't even trying to kill him, like no effort was being put into it. All he did was stare at him with those red eyes. Staring at him with remorse, and pity.

That freezing cold hand seemed to suck the warmth right out of his skin, making the pain in his neck intensify and worsen the feeling of being strangled. Naruto opened his mouth, hoping to suck in even a little bit of air, but he got nothing. Only small strangled sounds were heard as his vision blurred and swam about as he became dizzy. Slowly his eyes started to drift shut. He faintly felt Itachi carefully lay his body down onto the floor and lean over him, waiting for him to officially close his eyes for good.

Just as his hand slipped from it's grip on Itachi and hit the floor, the door slammed open. The hand constricting around his throat was gone and immediately Naruto gasped and desperately sucked in air and started to cough. He turned over on his side and curled in on himself while his body racked with the force of his coughs and gasping.

He tensed when arms were suddenly around him, afraid that Itachi was coming back to finish the job, but instead he was pulled into a tight embrace. Naruto shivered. This person was cold. Cold just like Itachi was. Naruto struggled weakly, but the arms around him tightened, and felt them bury their face into his hair.

"Sasuke...let him go. He needs to die."

"_No_! Don't you dare touch him again!" He snarled back.

"He knows too much. There's still so much you don't know Sasuke..."

"I don't care! I'll kill you if you try to touch him!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "S-Sasuke...?" His voice rasped out. Talking hurt his abused throat, but he didn't care at the moment. He tried to pull away, but it was difficult at first because the arms around him wouldn't allow it. But they loosened slightly after a few moments, allowing Naruto to pull back enough to look up.

Holding him was indeed Sasuke. He looked paler than normal, and his eyes were red. His hair was disheveled, and there was dried blood smeared on his lips. Cautiously, Naruto lifted a weakened hand to Sasuke's face and touched the corner of his mouth. He was freezing, and this blood...it was his.

A look of intense regret filled Sasuke's reddened eyes. "Naruto I'm so sorry, please I-I hadn't meant to..."

Naruto's hand near Sasuke's mouth moved to behind his head and pulled the raven into a tight hug. A loud sniffle was heard as Naruto's shoulder's trembled. Very slowly and gently, Sasuke returned the hug, careful to not accidentally crush him with his inhuman strength. Never before had Naruto felt so weak, but while Sasuke hugged him, he became incredibly aware at how easy it would be to accidentally hurt him badly.

"I can't believe...I can't believe you're actually _here _Sasuke. I'm so relieved. I'm so happy!" Naruto hugged Sasuke even tighter, not wanting to let go in case this was all just a cruel dream. Sasuke only tightened his hold, his eyelids lowering a bit in relief that Naruto was okay.

After a few more minutes of being reassured that the other one was here and alive, Naruto pulled back. "But I don't understand...how did you..."

He stared at Sasuke and then looked up at Itachi, realization starting to dawn on him. "Are you-did you turn Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother as well, once again wondering how he turned since Itachi had never explained that to him. With a sigh Itachi had sat back down in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"No I didn't, it's a little complicated but...Sasuke has always been a vampire, or he had the gene within him."

"Wait, I thought people were turned into vampires when they were bitten by one." Naruto's eyes widened once he said that, shooting his hand up to his neck in worry. "Oh god, am I gonna become a vampire now too?!"

"No you're fine. That's just a myth." Itachi straightened up. "There's only a few vampire clans alive today that have survived for the past millennium. We are immortals, but we all start off first as merely humans. Only when we die do we become a vampire."

"Wait..." Sasuke turned to fully face Itachi and stood up. "Then our whole family-"

"Are vampires. We all start off as humans. The only way for us to truly die and stay dead is if the body is destroyed before the full process is completed. In the past there have been massive hunts for vampires. It's easier to just destroy the body when we are still human. It can be done as a vampire, but it's nearly impossible."

"Then mother and father are still around...if they were always alive how come they were never here! Why was it just you?!"

Itachi's eyes lowered a bit. "They were all killed. Even if it's nearly impossible to kill a vampire, a truly skilled hunter could do it with a great amount of stealth and knowledge of our kind."

"All of them..." Sasuke couldn't believe that all this time, he was a vampire and his whole family was murdered. His hands shook as he clenched his teeth in anger. "Who was it? What's the man's name?"

"Calm down Sasuke. I don't want you loosing control over yourself and accidentally hurting Naruto in a fit of rage."

Instantly Sasuke calmed down at the mention of Naruto. He had almost forgotten he was there. Naruto was still seated on the floor, listening to everything while staring up at him in shock. Sasuke looked away and took a seat on the bed. Naruto joined him and sat next to him, but kept a little distance between them.

"The man who killed our family was Danzo. His ancestors were all skilled vampire hunters, their knowledge of us passed down generation by generation. There were many other vampire hunting clans, but his was one of the last ones that still hunt us. In this modern day and age, people only believe us to be nothing more than just a myth, which is a grand era for us since we can walk amongst the living without much fear.

"But we can't live completely without fear with people like Danzo. Even as careful as we were, Danzo discovered us and struck when we were weakened. He slaughtered everyone with the help of many others on his side. He had killed me when I was still human, but hadn't succeeded in destroying my body. Our cousin, Shisui, had dragged me to safety, and quickened the process for me to turn by sucking all the blood left in my body, then left to fight Danzo and his men with what was left of our family. I grabbed you when you were no more than just a baby and fled.

"It was difficult being a newborn vampire...especially when I had to fight my blood lust with you around since you were still a human. For years I couldn't be around you for long periods of time, and I couldn't let you know the truth, not until I knew it was safe. I hadn't expected for you to suddenly die...or for Naruto to suddenly drop in and find out everything."

Naruto looked away guiltily...if he hadn't come by tonight then Itachi and Sasuke would have been better off. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't tell a soul about you two, I'll even deny the existence of vampires! I never believed they were real before now anyway..."

"It doesn't matter if you swear to never speak of us again. You've been bitten and that's a scar that will never fade. If a hunter came along and noticed it, he'd drug you and force the answers out of you, putting us in grave danger. That is why it is best for you to die to completely rid the evidence."

"Naruto isn't going to die! I won't let you! There has to be another way, we could just find Danzo and kill him!" Sasuke wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let Itachi kill Naruto right now. He didn't deserve that!

Itachi only shook his head. "Danzo is dead. Once I had gained better control over myself and became stronger, I went searching for Danzo to eliminate him. For years I searched, but when I finally found where he was, all that was left of him was his tombstone. He had died a couple years ago from cancer. Even though he was our biggest threat to our existence, his death wasn't satisfying at all." Itachi's eyes narrowed, his hands clenching together.

"We'll never obtain the closure our family deserves, but I've learned that that is how life is. Unfair and unjust. But even with Danzo dead, there are still other hunters out there. So this whole time I'd go out and make sure we were safe and wouldn't be discovered by anyone. I'd stop by to check on you, make sure you were alright, then head out again. It's dangerous for us to stay in one spot for too long, but since you were still human, it was best to hide in plain sight. But now that you've turned, we must move on."

"So the bastard is dead...Naruto shouldn't have to die if our biggest threat is gone."

"Just because Danzo is gone doesn't mean the threat is as well. There are others who are quite powerful and skilled as him. If anyone ever came across Naruto-"

"No!" Sasuke stood up and hissed down a Itachi in anger. "It's not fair to him! If he dies then-"

A hand on his arm startled Sasuke, making him stop mid-sentence. He looked down and noticed it was Naruto smiling up at him sadly.

"It's okay Sasuke...Honestly...if this is the only way to protect you then I'll die. I don't think I could really continue on anyway if you left and I had to keep pretending that you were dead. I don't want to be alone..." Naruto drew in a shaky breath. "So it's okay."

"No...no, no, _**no**_! It's _not_ fucking okay!" Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand on his arm and shook his head furiously, then looked up at Itachi pleadingly. "Isn't there another way? Can't we take him with us?"

"You know I don't want Naruto to die..." Itachi stared at the blonde, heavily weighing his options until his eyes brightened a little bit. "Actually...there might be one way we can go about this. It'd even benefit us both in the end as well."

Naruto looked at Itachi surprised. "Really? Whatever it is I'll do it!" Even if Naruto was willing to die to protect Sasuke, it didn't mean he really wanted too. He'd take any other alternative.

Itachi stood up and walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He rifled through it for a few seconds before pulling out a normal prescription bottle. "This here is what I gave you when Sasuke nearly drained you. I only gave you one third of the pill to see if it'd work and it did some what."

He placed the bottle on the night stand next to the bed and retook his seat. "I've been working on this for years as a way to avoid being trailed by hunters. It's a blood tablet that rapidly increases your blood cells at an alarming rate. A vampire's hunger is hard to satisfy unless we drink up to four pints of blood, which would end up killing a human, unless they were fairly large. Even then it'd knock them out and put them in a comatose state. So vampires will normally drink from several different humans to avoid killing any of them. But it also proves risk of being tracked by hunters because of the bite mark."

Itachi reached forward and pulled down the collar of Naruto's shirt to look at the bite wound. "No matter what, there will always be a mark left, but we can do it in such a way that it will look invisible to the human eye. Only a hunter's sharp gaze would be able to detect it if they looked hard enough. For you, Sasuke bit through too hard so the mark is visible as day. You could hide it with a little cover up, but it'd still be noticeable to a hunter."

Sasuke looked away in shame at what he had done, not wanting to look at the wound he inflicted upon Naruto. Itachi pulled back and stared hard at Naruto, his mind racing. "But perhaps we could fake your death as well and take you with us. We'd have to move somewhere very far away, possibly even outside the country, to avoid being caught and live peacefully. The upside to this is that you can be...like a blood donor to us. You'd eat half the tablet and allow us to feed from you. The only concern I have is that I don't know what kind of side effect this might give you after consuming the pill after a period of time."

"Wait!" Sasuke stood up. "I don't want to feed from Naruto ever again! I can't do that to him, I hurt him so much before!"

"It's either this way or we have to kill him Sasuke. Besides, I can teach you how to bite gently so you don't hurt him during the feeding. It may even turn out to be pleasant for him after he gets used to it."

"But _you're _going to feed from him too?" Sasuke did _not_ like the sound of that at all.

"Well I have to feed too Sasuke. Plus we'd keep an even better low profile if we only feed from him. We wouldn't leave any evidence behind that we're around. Here, I'll show you now how to feed properly. Come here Naruto."

The whole time Naruto had been listening he had been stuck on the blood tablets trying to let that information sink into his brain. He snapped to attention when he was suddenly pulled into Itachi's lap with his back against his chest.

"Whoa! What are you're doing?!" Naruto tensed and tried to push himself away but a hand wrapped around his waist to prevent him from escaping.

Sasuke moved to help Naruto but was frozen on the spot. He couldn't even twitch a finger. He looked up and noticed Itachi's eyes were bright red and concentrating on him. "Relax Sasuke, I've only immobilized you for a few minutes. As you gain more control over yourself, you'll gain special abilities. This is one of mine." Itachi turned his attention on Naruto and gently caressed his face. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to show Sasuke the proper way to feed without causing you any pain."

Gently, Itachi grabbed Naruto's chin and pushed his head to the side, revealing his tan, slender neck. He breathed on his neck, eliciting a shiver from Naruto. "Just relax, I'm only going to take a little so you'll be fine."

Itachi licked Naruto's neck, the opposite side that didn't have Sasuke's mark, then gently sunk his fangs into the soft flesh. Naruto stiffened, but quickly found that it didn't hurt at all. It just felt a little weird when Itachi started to suck softly. The odd sensation he was feeling quickly turned a little pleasurable. Naruto couldn't believe his body was reacting in such a way. His eyes became hooded and his breathing hitched a few times.

"Itachi..." Sasuke growled. It was pissing him off more than it should to see Itachi feeding from Naruto _and_ seeing how Naruto was reacting.

Itachi's eyes were closed while he fed, the taste of Naruto's blood more delicious than he had imagined. His eyes snapped open and focused on Sasuke. It wasn't too surprising to him seeing Sasuke angered, but it seemed he was being more possessive and territorial over the blonde. His red eyes twinkled in amusement. After one more suck, Itachi licked the blonde's neck clean and pulled away. Naruto didn't even notice that he had finished, his eyes were clouded in a faraway daze.

"See? That's how it's done Sasuke. Naruto didn't even feel an ounce of pain." The corner of his bloody lips quirked into a smirk. "I think it even felt nice to him." Itachi looked over at Sasuke. "Care to give it a try? I didn't take much at all, so you can have a few sips of his blood and he'll be fine."

With a slight wave of his hand, Itachi released Sasuke from his invisible hold. The moment Sasuke could move, he lurched forward and ripped Naruto from Itachi's lap and throwing him on the bed, startling the poor blond from his daze. "Hey! What the hell was that for!" Naruto angrily shouted but Sasuke ignored him.

"We're seriously just going to use him like that? Didn't you even say that you don't know what kind of side effects those pills might have? What if something bad happens to him!"

"It's the only option we have right now Sasuke..." Itachi grabbed the bottle of pills and examined one. "This is why I only want him to eat only half the pill when we feed on him. If only one of us does, then he should only eat one third. I'll keep a close eye on him and monitor his health, and if it starts to deteriorate, I'll adjust the recipe I've come up with to make these."

"Wait a second-" Naruto shot up from the bed when something dawned on him. "Isn't that like a medical break through?! Doctors would love to have that for when patients need a blood transfusion!"

"Indeed it is, but I made it specifically for vampires, not humans." Itachi put the bottle into his pocket. "This is how we can hide. Humans react to fear when faced with something they know nothing about. They'd only hunt us all down. Since man first walked the Earth, vampires have lived alongside them. It is true we brutally, and ruthlessly killed humans in the past, but since the 20th century vampires have been a lot more careful and considerate."

Itachi stood up and focused on Naruto. "You don't wish to die correct?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, Naruto slowly shook his head. "N-No..."

"Then you'll willingly follow us and allow Sasuke and I to feed from you?"

It only took a split second for Naruto to decide. "Yes." He didn't want to be left behind in a town filled with people that didn't give two shits about him. He had some other friends, but they meant nothing to him like Sasuke did.

"Naruto you idiot! Do you even know what you're agreeing to?!" Sasuke gabbed Naruto's upper arm but Naruto instantly yanked himself away to glare at the raven.

"Yes I do! Stop calling me an idiot bastard! I don't wanna die, not when I know you're still alive! It's not like either of you would ever hurt me so it's okay." Naruto stared off at the floor with a deep frown. "You're my best friend. You'd do the same for me if our roles were reversed. So stop being an asshole already!"

That shut Sasuke up. He grit his teeth and seethed knowing that, yes, if their roles were reversed, Sasuke would do the same thing.

Itachi looked between them both and nodded. "Then it's decided. I'll arrange a way to fake Naruto's death, then we'll leave in a couple days."

Naruto nodded while Sasuke remained silent, refusing to even look at either of them.

* * *

A month passed after Naruto made that agreement with Itachi, and after his fake death and funeral had been performed. So Naruto "died" from his house being set on fire and his "body" being charred to a crisp. Naruto had no idea how Itachi was able to set all of this up and deter the police and forensic team, but he pulled it off and even had him cremated to get rid of all evidence.

They then set out on the move. He and Sasuke had to keep a very low profile, dying their hair and wearing eye contacts to avoid detection. For nearly a week Sasuke ignored him. He wouldn't even be around him for long and would wrinkle his nose if they happened to stand too close. It seriously pissed him off. In the past he and Sasuke had gotten into some nasty fights and arguments and would go days without talking to each other, but they always made up. But right now, Naruto had no idea what to do because this was way too foreign to him.

Itachi kept reassuring him that Sasuke would come around eventually and not to worry about it. For the first few days, Sasuke had refused to feed from him no matter what he or Itachi said. It wasn't until Itachi told Sasuke that if he went too long without feeding he'd loose himself in the blood lust and end up attacking him like before.

After that Sasuke did feed from him, but did so from his wrist, completely avoiding his neck all together. At least that meant that Sasuke still cared. He was just still brooding like the bastard that he was. As much as it actually did depress him with Sasuke's attitude, Itachi was quite nice and pleasant with him. He wasn't the kind of asshole he had imagined him to be.

In fact, he was probably the most caring, protective, and patient older brother ever. Nearly everything he did was for Sasuke's benefit. Naruto felt bad for what he had said to Itachi awhile back, but the older Uchiha said it didn't matter.

He was also very attentive to Naruto as well, especially whenever he fed from him making sure he was alright, checking his pulse and other things to make sure he was in perfect health after taking the blood tablet. So far he was completely fine. The only annoyance was that Itachi was constantly making him eat a little something here and there and drink cranberry juice at least once a day...He had asked why, and Itachi just said it makes his blood even sweeter. Those Uchiha bastards.

And now here Naruto was sitting in a nice warm sweater in front of the fireplace and looking through a magazine. Currently, they were in a cozy little cabin high up in the mountains of West Virginia. They've been here for a bout a week now. They would of left a couple days ago to go to New Hampshire but got snowed in.

Itachi had gone out to get supplies and food, along with cranberry juice...Naruto really hated that stuff. And Sasuke...Sasuke was somewhere prowling about. Apparently the cold weather didn't bother him so he could go out into a blizzard and be a-okay.

Just as he was wondering where Sasuke could be, the door flung open, bringing a gust of freezing cold wind. "Hey! Shut the door! Not everyone is immune to the bitter cold you know!" Naruto yelled.

The door slammed shut quickly and Sasuke walked in. His skin was white as a sheet, and his eyes were just a touch red. Usually that was how Naruto could tell if the Uchiha brother's were hungry. But Sasuke also looked a little bit...different. His gaze was transfixed on him.

"You okay Sasuke? If you're hungry you can feed now." Naruto pulled his sleeve back and held his arm out.

In a flash Sasuke was sitting by his side. It unnerved him at how fast they could move. They could be across the room and in the blink of an eye, they'd be standing right next to him. Freaky...

The other freaky thing right now was that Sasuke seemed a bit off. Usually Sasuke would tentatively lick it before biting and would be finished within a couple minutes. Instead he grabbed Naruto's wrist and sniffed it.

"Uh...is everything alright? Do I smell bad or something?" Naruto tried to pull his wrist back, but was suddenly yanked forward into Sasuke's lap. A hand gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled it to the side to reveal his neck. A head was suddenly buried into the crook of his neck and Naruto gasped at the feeling of a hot tongue pressed on his old bite wound inflicted by his best friend.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Naruto started to struggle and tried to push the raven's head away from his neck.

Sasuke only pressed in closer, lapping at the two small puncture holes he made when he first bit Naruto. He could almost taste his sweet blood from his salty skin. One of the big reasons Sasuke had at first refused to feed from Naruto was because of how much he _loved _the blonde's blood. He had tasted blood from others before when Itachi brought home small blood packets from hospitals, but none could compare to Naruto's. And when he started drinking cranberry juice? Sasuke started to lose it.

And the utmost worst thing of it all...was that whenever Sasuke fed from the blond, he felt exhilarated, _alive_. His heart would beat erratically, his veins felt like they were on fire, but in the most incredible way possible, and he felt an undeniable attraction as well. Recently, while Naruto's blood ran their course through his body, he's had to fight the urge of getting aroused.

Drinking Naruto's blood made him so goddam horny. Especially when he ate the blood tablet. Naruto would become so breathless, his cheeks so flushed from the excess of blood. And the ability to just gorge himself and feast upon Naruto was building too much pent up excitement. What he wanted more than anything was to feed while fucking Naruto senseless. He had held himself back for so long, but tonight he couldn't any longer.

Before he sunk his teeth in, Sasuke pulled his head back and reached over to the small coffee table next to the couch and grabbed the bottle. Quickly he twisted the lid open and took half a pill out and handed it to Naruto. "Here, eat it."

Naruto was angry at how odd Sasuke was acting. Just as he was about to tell him off, a blood tablet was being shoved into his hands. He raised an eyebrow at it. "I can't eat half if it's just you, Itachi said to only take one third-"

"I'm _starving_. I'll drink it all." Sasuke had started to climb up over Naruto, pushing the blonde down onto the couch.

Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's behavior. He never acted like this, he had no idea what the hell was going on with him. But perhaps it would be a good idea to just take half of the tablet in case Sasuke was being struck with a blood lust. That way he wouldn't drain him dry.

Placing his hand on Sasuke's chest, Naruto pushed the Uchiha off of him a bit. "Alright, alright, jeesh. Just let me take this with something to drink, it's easier to swallow that way." Naruto twisted his body around towards the small coffee table to reach for his drink and scowled. All he had with him was the untouched glass of cranberry juice Itachi had left for him there before he left. He _hated _cranberry juice so much!

With a huff, Naruto stuffed the tablet into his mouth then grabbed the glass of cranberry juice to wash it down. It tasted awful, especially now mixed with the slightly bitter taste of the tablet. "Ugh, that's disgusting."

As gross as it tasted, Naruto pushed that aside when his head started to feel a bit hazy. He always felt like this when his blood started to increase. Sometimes it made him feel sick, nauseous even, like he wanted to throw up because there was just too much. It even gave him small headaches too if Itachi or Sasuke didn't drain the excess blood fast enough.

He was alright at the moment though. Naruto just felt very warm, he bet his cheeks were already starting to get a bit flushed as well. "Okay Sasuke hurry up. I don't want to be feeling nauseous after this because you didn't hustle!"

The room suddenly began to spin, causing Naruto to close his eyes and wondering what the hell was going on! When he felt like everything wasn't moving around him anymore, he opened his eyes and noticed he was on Sasuke's bed fae down in his room. Confused, Naruto started to prop himself on his elbows to try and sit up, but was pushed back onto the bed., his back suddenly covered by another body behind him.

Sasuke hovered over Naruto, his eyes taking in every inch of him. Then his eyes landed on his neck. His mouth started to water a bit at the thought of his blood rushing into his mouth over his tongue.

"Sasuke! What the hell has gotten into you?!"

Keeping Naruto still when he started to struggle, Sasuke lowered his head down to Naruto's ear and licked the shell of it, causing the blonde to completely freeze.

"Shhh, just relax. I'll make it good." He whispered into his ear before trailing his lips down Naruto's neck to his bite wound. Again Sasuke licked the wound a few times until the skin glistened with his saliva and tasted a little raw. Then he aligned his fangs with the small puncture holes, and sunk his teeth in. Immediately he was rewarded with the intense rich flavor of Naruto's blood rushing into his mouth.

A groan bubbled up from deep within his throat at how fucking delicious Naruto was. He started to suck, relishing in not just the taste, but the tiny noises Naruto made. Each time he or his brother fed from Naruto, the blonde would always make tiny little grunts or soft whines with every suck. He knew Naruto found the feeding process to be pleasurable even though he furiously denied it.

After the fourth or fifth suck, Sasuke felt his heart begin to beat. His veins started to flow with Naruto's blood, and it all immediately traveled south. Sasuke pressed his growing hard on into Naruto's soft, clothed butt cheeks and gently grinded down into it.

The sound of a soft gasp from the blonde beneath him turned Sasuke on even more. His senses were starting to become a bit overwhelmed. The taste of his blood. Sound of his pants and little pleading whines. The smell of Naruto's sweat and the beginning of his own arousal. With a smirk, Sasuke sucked a bit harder, and trailed his hands down Naruto's sides to his hips. He gripped them and lifted the blonde's hips up just enough for him to slip a hand under him, and then into Naruto's sweatpants.

The sound of the blonde's quickened breathing spurred Sasuke to thumb Naruto's slit, teasing it a bit before wrapping his hand completely around his length. Naruto was completely hard after a few tugs and little teases to the head.

"Sa...Sasuke-ah..." Naruto's breath hitched once again when a thumb pressed hard into his slit. A shudder ransacked his body, unconsciously making him spread his legs a little more to allow Sasuke some room. His arms laid up near his head, both hands clutching the sheets tightly.

Never had he thought something like this would happen. He had no idea Sasuke could get like this when feeding. But maybe he shouldn't be too surprised. As much as he denied it, when Itachi or Sasuke fed from him it felt nice. Sometimes it got him a little aroused, but nothing he couldn't brush off easily. He never once thought the same could go for Sasuke. Hell, was Itachi ever affected too? Maybe it was just Sasuke...

A sudden loud keening noise came deep from his throat at one particularly hard suck on his neck. God, he never felt so good in his life!

The hand that was around his length slowly came to a stop, then pulled away out of his pants. Naruto grunted in annoyance at not getting the chance to finish. He was so close! Instead, those hands grabbed the hem of his sweat pants, along with his boxers, and pushed them down. He shivered when the cold air hit his naked ass and tried to press himself down into the bed. Naruto then felt hands kneading his cheeks, spreading them apart a little bit, then a thumb tracing the crack.

Taking one more suck of Naruto's blood, Sasuke pulled back and licked his lips. He leaned back onto his knees so he could get a good view of Naruto's backside and tanned ass. A drunken smirk stretched across his face at the alluring sight. The only thing left to get rid of was that eyesore of a sweater. Why Naruto liked the color orange so much was still mystery to him, but the thing was coming off now.

Grabbing the ends of the sweater, Sasuke roughly pulled it up and off of the startled blonde's head. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at him with an irritable look on his face. "You bastard, I don't want to be the only one bare ass naked here!"

"Don't worry, soon you won't be." Sasuke smirked in amusement at the blush spreading over Naruto's already flushed cheeks, then pulled his own shirt off.

Focusing his attention back on Naruto's behind, Sasuke lowered his head down and dipped his tongue right into the crack. Instantly Naruto started to squirm and try to pull away, but Sasuke held him in place. He littered small love bites all over his bottom, the back of his thighs, the middle of his back, wherever his lips touched he left a small mark.

When his lips reached the blonde's hips, Sasuke paused for a moment before swiftly flipping Naruto onto his back. He got an annoyed grunt at the treatment, but Sasuke ignored it and bit into Naruto's hip, right where his V line started. He felt, more than heard Naruto suck in a harsh breath, then release it shakily.

He only sucked a few times before letting go, then traveling a bit lower and biting into the flesh above the blonde's happily trail. A hiss was heard, then Sasuke felt a hand on his head, gripping his hair tightly. He knew what Naruto wanted. It was poking him in the cheek.

Sasuke pulled back a bit, blood dripping from his lips as he eyed Naruto's arousal with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Don't you _dare _bite me there you bastard. You'll get a kick in the face if you do."

Sasuke chuckled and ran the back of his fingers against Naruto's length. "I wouldn't do that. But I couldn't help but eye that good looking vein pulsating and pumping blood through you, keeping you nice and erect." Sasuke's mouth lowered closer and closer to Naruto's manhood. Indeed, that vein on the underside of the blonde's cock really did look appetizing, but he wouldn't bite there. He'd never want to hurt him.

He licked the head a few times, tasting the precum at the tip and quickly realizing it tasted quite similar to Naruto's blood. Not exactly the same, but still quite close. He took the head into his mouth and sucked, and felt Naruto shudder, the hands in his hair tightening.

Inch by inch, he took more and more of Naruto into his mouth until he had completely engulfed it. Naruto was nearly a twitching mess now as he fought to keep himself under control. But Sasuke wanted to see Naruto unravel and lose it. He eased his head up, and sucked on the tip when he reached it, then eased his mouth back down slowly. He continued this tortuously slow pace for a bit, occasionally dragging the tips of his fangs along that vein he so much wanted to feed from.

It was driving him a little crazy as he felt blood pumping through that vein, as precum started to leak out steadily. Sasuke picked up his pace, loving the sounds Naruto was making. They had started off soft and quiet, and now the volume of his voice was increasing. Just as Sasuke came down once again, Naruto came abruptly. The hands on his head pulled at his hair a bit painfully, but Sasuke didn't mind. All he cared about was milking Naruto as much as he could.

As the height of his orgasm started to fade off, Naruto collapsed onto the bed and breathed heavily. That felt fucking incredible. Even though he had been worried about Sasuke biting him down there, it just added to the thrill of it.

While Naruto was basking in the after glow of his orgasm, he didn't notice Sasuke take off his pants or reach into the drawer of his bedside table and pull out a bottle of lube. He didn't pay any attention to this. Not until he felt a cold, wet finger nudging his asshole.

Naruto jolted at the sudden feeling, his eyes flying open. His legs were spread open wide with Sasuke settled in between them. "U-Um...Are we really going to do this?" Naruto just felt nervous. This would be his first time, and it looked like his first time would be not only as a bottom, but with his best friend too.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and just smirked. He crawled half way up until he was hovering over him, then leaned down quickly and pressed his lips on the blonde's. "Just relax." He murmured against Naruto's lips. "I'll make it good." He nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip and bit it softly, just enough to draw a few droplets of blood, then licked it clean. A soft moan rumbled from the blonde, and he kissed back, even opening his mouth slightly to invite the Uchiha in. Sasuke slipped his tongue inside and what Naruto tasted was his own blood and cum. Both substances were salty and created a unique flavor. Naruto sucked on Sasuke's tongue until the raven ended the kiss and pulled back. Naruto tried to follow Sasuke's head and continue the kiss, but was flipped over onto his stomach. He huffed in annoyance but then felt that finger nudging at his entrance once more.

"Just relax."

Breathing in and out a few times with his nose and mouth, Naruto relaxed as best as he could so he could endure what was to come next. Naruto felt Sasuke lift his hips up a bit more so his upper body was mostly pressed into the bed while his lower body was in the air.

It didn't occur to him till just then how close Sasuke's face actually was to his ass. He hadn't thought about it before because he had been in a dazed stupor. Now though, he was all to aware. A hot tongue traced along his crack, then a pair of hands spread his cheeks apart. Something that was definitely not a finger brushed against his entrance, causing Naruto's body to jerk forward a bit.

The hands holding his cheeks apart pulled him back and held him in place as a hot tongue lapped at his most private area, and then even pushed in past the first ring of muscles. Naruto squirmed and panted at these odd sensations. A few times he'd try to pull away, but Sasuke held him firmly in place. Once he nipped him a little hard and growled lowly in warning. Naruto had wanted to growl back but was too overwhelmed with that tongue's little ministrations.

Then a finger was added in. First nudging him along with that tongue, then pushing in all the way to the knuckle. It wasn't too soon after when a second finger was added in, then the two of them made a scissoring motion, all the while Sasuke's tongue poked and prodded all around the outside of his twitching entrance. Deeper and deeper those fingers reached, slowly thursting and scissoring, until they touched something deep inside him that made Naruto stiffen and clench his walls around those digits.

"S-Sasuke-"

"Hn."

He could just _hear _the smirk in that hn. Sasuke's face pulled back, and a third finger was added in, then the three of them assaulted whatever it was deep inside of him. The intense jolts of pleasure helped to fully reawaken his member until he was completely erect once more.

Just as Naruto was starting to get into this new feeling, the fingers were gone. Naruto growled at the loss of them but was flipped over _again_ onto his back. He was really getting irritated with how Sasuke kept manhandling him. But a pair of lips were once more on his, silencing whatever complaints he was about to say.

The tip of Sasuke's arousal was pressed against his entrance, making him stiffen a bit. It felt a lot bigger than his three fingers combined. Sasuke trailed his lips down to his throat, then buried his nose into the crook of his neck, licking gently at his shoulder. "I'll go slow. Just breath for me."

Then Sasuke started to push in. It hurt a heck of a lot more than Naruto had thought it would. The stretching practically burned him, but Naruto grit his teeth and endured it. He just hoped this would feel as good as when Sasuke used his tongue and fingers.

Once he was completely sheathed within Naruto, Sasuke released a shaky breath. The feeling of being engulfed entirely felt incredible. His heart was pumping fast, and he suddenly craved more of Naruto's delicious blood. He held himself off however until he was sure Naruto was comfortable with the size of his girth. When he got the signal, Sasuke pulled all the way out, and slowly pushed back in. He continued this slow pace until he heard Naruto's pained grunts turn into pleasured little moans and sighs.

When he pulled all the way back out, Sasuke snapped his hips forward and sank his fangs into his neck at the same time, ripping a started yelp from Naruto. He pounded relentlessly into the blonde and sucked furiously. He wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly, and felt the blonde's arms and legs wrap tightly around him as well.

A deep guttural moan rumbled inside of Sasuke's throat at the taste of Naruto's blood on his tongue, and the intense pleasure from their love making. Whatever Naruto was saying was completely unintelligible, he was mostly just a writhing mess under him, clawing at his back, a couple tears trailing down his cheeks.

The smell of their sex was thick and heavy in the air, and Sasuke loved it. He was completely lost in everything of Naruto, practically devouring him and wanting to do it again and again. He started to feel his orgasm peaking, then felt Naruto come with an intense shudder and a loud moaning of his name. Sasuke kept going fast and hard, took one more hard suck on Naruto's neck them came. His vision blanked out for a few seconds as he rode out his orgasm. When he was completely spent, Sasuke licked at the wound on Naruto's neck and cleaned it of all the blood.

Then he pulled out of Naruto and rolled them both onto their sides, pulled Naruto towards him and tucking the blonde into himself, wrapping his arms securely around his waist.

They laid their in silence together, basking in the afterglow of sex until Naruto spoke.

"How about ask me next time when you want to fuck my brains out while you feed?" Naruto felt completely drained, but in a good way. He wasn't about to pass out from blood loss, he was just physically exhausted from their lewd activities.

Sasuke chuckled and buried his nose in the back of Naruto's neck. "I couldn't control myself. You have no idea how addicting your blood is."

"Great I feel like a drug now."

"The cranberry juice really spikes the flavor."

"I hate drinking that shit!"

"I don't care, you're going to keep drinking it. It makes your blood taste ten times more amazing."

"Will Itachi react the same way then? He was the one who started making me drink cranberry juice..."

Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto and growled. "No, you're mine. It took me awhile to not want to rip his throat out when he fed from you. I can allow that much, but anything more and he's dead."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and grinned. "You should be a little nicer to Itachi. He cares a lot about you."

"I am nice to him. And I'm grateful for everything he's done for me."

"Me too."

Naruto laid his head back down and got comfortable, feeling sleep tug at his consciousness.

"Sleep, I'll deal with Itachi when he gets home."

"Oh shit...hope he doesn't react too badly." Naruto mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

The last thing he heard was Sasuke chuckle and say, "I think he knew this outcome all along."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...So this is a day late...or two since I'm posting this so late (or early...) in the morning but either way Happy Halloween my peeps! Hope you all liked it! :D It was fun to write it and I'm happy it's finally completed lol Now I'm off to bed, I'm so tired. I'm working on my other fics as well, I've just been very busy :p **

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! x3**


End file.
